


To Slay A Tickle Dragon

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman takes Virgil to slay a new dragon found in his realm [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! (Dont worry theres no actual slaying)





	To Slay A Tickle Dragon

“Explain to me again, Roman, why you need my help for this?” Virgil grumbled as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets while they walked.

“I need backup against the monster!” 

“It’s your room! Why can’t you just make it go away.”

“My room cannot be controlled, it works off the subconscious of which i have no rule.”

“Uh-huh… So why did Thomas’ subconscious create some… what was it you called it? A monster… dragon thing?”

“It seems to be a new variation of dragon-witch!” Roman declared, putting his sword back in its scabbard.

The two crossed a field in the depths of Roman’s room, searching for the hideout of a new beast in need of slaying, until they came across the mouth of a cave with a large tail barely visible from within.

“A-ha! There! The beast!” Roman unsheathed his sword and got in a battle ready stance.

“Cool, I’m gonna just stand here till this is over.” Virgil huffed.

“Prepare to be slain, repulsive creature!” Roman announced.

A groan sounded from the cave and a reptilian face moved into the light, revealing the head and neck of the draconian creature. Its tails moved into the light as well.

Tails.

There were at least 5.

Weird.

“I will defeat you!” Roman yelled then charged forward, sword in hand. He flew across the field with determination and might, only to be stopped abruptly by a quick whip of one of the tails.

The tail wrapped around Roman’s midriff and lifted him into the air.

“YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!” Roman called raising his sword up, showing a clear intent to stab the tail.

Virgil watched, moderately impressed, until Roman suddenly stopped. He looked like he was trying to process something.

“Roman?” Virgil questioned.

After a moment, Roman dropped his sword and threw his head back in laughter.

Laughter?!

“Roman? What the Hell?”

Virgil was really confused now. Roman was now cackling and thrashing in the grip of the dragon’s tail, pounding his fists on the scaly appendage. 

“NAHAHAHA! STAHAHAPPIHIHIT! NOHOHO TIHIHICKLES NOHOHO!”

Virgil was stunned for a moment.

Until he started laughing at the hilarity of the situation. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s tickling you? That’s priceless!” Virgil laughed.

“NAHAHA! HEHEHELP PLEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!”

When Virgil looked closer, he could see that the scales were moving, that’s probably what was tickling him. 

“Alright, alright. A prince as ticklish as you probably won’t last forever anyways.” Virgil smirked when he saw Roman blush at his comment. 

Virgil looked at the dragon who was totally transfixed on Roman. It still had four other tails to grab with.

How the hell was Virgil going to help Roman?

“Uh…” Virgil was pondering to himself when he saw Roman’s dropped sword. “Yes!” With a dash, he sprinted to where the sword dropped and snatched it off the ground. And with an extra lunge, he pushed the sword down on the dragon’s foot with all his might.

The dragon grunted but nothing more. The sword didn’t even break the skin.

Uh oh.

Virgil looked up to see the dragon staring at him.

“Uh… shit.” Virgil took a step back. Then two. Then ran. He didn’t even get 10 feet away before a tail stopped him in his tracks and wrapped itself around his middle.

“NO NO NO NO NONONONO!” Virgil would already feel the scales at work. On the inside of the tail were soft yet pointy scales that wriggled and tickled like crazy. 

It didn’t take long for Virgil to break. He squirmed and wiggled as dozens of scales pressed into his tickle spots. “Nahahahaha! Dohohohohon’t- plehehehehease! Ihihihi-NOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE- NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA!” Virgil shrieked in laughter as one scale poked into his belly button and started wriggling.

Virgil tried fighting, but the tail held on tight, keeping Virgil trapped in a state of tickle overload. Same with Roman, both were stuck being tickled in the tails of a dragon, with no hope in sight of escape.

…

Patton walked across the field, searching for his two friends who had disappeared around an hour ago.

“Roman? Virgil? You out there, kiddos?” He called.

He listened, and heard what sounded like.. yelling?

“Virgil? Roman? Is that you? I’m coming!” Patton yelled back and followed the sound. The noise led him to another part of Roman’s realm with what seemed to be.. a cave?

“NAHAHAHA! HEHELP, PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“What the-?” Patton startled. Was that Virgil?

He approached the cave and gasped. Roman and Virgil were both being held up in the air by Dragon’s tails, with one other tail each tickling them.

The two were cackling messes of hysteria.

“Kiddos?” Patton called, the two couldn’t answer, they were too busy laughing. As much as he adored seeing his boys laughing, he could tell the two were reaching their limits.

“HEY! DRAGON!” He yelled with a clear assertive tone.

The dragon’s tails stopped and the beast turned its attention to Patton.

Roman and and Virgil immediately started relaxed and began gasping for air.

“DRAGON! It isn’t nice to tickle them so much! They’re exhausted. Now you put them down this instance. I mean it.”

The dragon growled.

“I’m gonna count to three. One.” Patton growled. “Two.”

The dragon winced and lowered its tails, releasing Roman and Virgil from their personal tickle Hells.

“Thank you, Dragon!” Patton smiled and patted its nose. “Tickling can be fun, but you were taking it a bit too far, okay?”

The dragon nodded and retreated to its cave.

Patton turned his attention to the two exhausted ticklish sides still panting and giggling on the ground.

“Alright you two, let’s go to my room. You guys can rest up for a bit there.” Patton offered them each a shoulder to support themselves on as he led them out of Roman’s realm.


End file.
